Patty Thompson
Write the first paragraph of your page here. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Write the first section of your page here. The Multi-Universal War Of Destiny The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of the God of War Meiser of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Patty returns with her sister and partner to help The B Team deal with The Children of Blackgurumon and The Sinsters of Evil Friends: Liz Thompson, Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star, Tsuabki, Soul Eater, Captain Knukles The Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Lizbeth, The V Crusaders Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, The Dystopia League, The Sigma Organzation, Mechuckles and his empire, Prnce Phobos and his league, Sith Stalker, Ares, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil Voiced by: Cherami Leigh Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:The Helper Squad Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Partner Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Weapon Category:Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Sibling Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Hat Wearer Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Tomboys Category:Gun Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:King Death's Legion Members